


Stuck

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elevator Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: Dean makes sure the two of you get stuck in an elevator.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> For one of my follower celebrations on Tumblr. 
> 
> Prompts: "I knew he’d been there because he’d stubbed out his cigarette in the sink…" and "an annoying boss, a bikini, and a fake illness" and "entirely in the dark."

You hadn’t gone to work, you’d called in sick, coming up with a fake illness to appease your annoying boss. He didn’t believe in personal days, didn’t think people should take their vacations or any time off of work. “I don’t, why should you?” was his favorite answer to the question of why he felt that way. But there was no way you were working today, not when Dean had promised he would be here, promised he would spend at least the next twenty-four hours with you. Your boss could go to Hell.

Of course, you still had to get rid of your brother. Letting him live with you had definitely been a mistake. You’d told him you were having company, that you’d appreciate it if he made himself scarce until Dean had left town, but as of this morning, he was still in the apartment. You knew he’d been there because he’d stubbed out his cigarette in the sink and you could hear rap music thumping on the other side of his door. You’d pounded on his door and he’d screamed that he knew he was supposed to leave, would you leave him the fuck alone and give him time. You’d stomped out of the apartment, yelling that he better be gone by the time you got back from the grocery store.

It was late afternoon when you finally got back to your building. Dean was due to arrive at any time and you were running behind. You stepped into the elevator, hit the button for the tenth floor, dropped your heavy shopping bag to the floor and leaned against the wall. The doors were nearly closed when it popped back open.

Dean stood on the other side of the elevator doors, his green army bag slung over his shoulder, his hair windblown and his cheeks red from the chill outside. As soon as he saw you, he smiled, one side of his lip pulling up in an adorable smirk. His green eyes sparkled.

“Well, hey beautiful,” he drawled. “Fancy running into you here.”

You smiled, your stomach twisting in anticipation. Dean stepped inside and pressed the ‘close door’ button. He dropped his duffel next to your bag and leaned one hand against the wall above your head. He pressed a kiss to your lips, chuckling lightly.

“So anxious to see me you waited in the elevator, huh?” he asked.

You punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Very funny,” you giggled. “I just got really lucky.”

“Nah, I’m the one that got lucky,” he murmured, kissing you again. His hand drifted up and down your side, under the edge of your jacket, his touch sending tingles of heat through your cold skin.

“Mm, hm,” you sighed, wrapping your fingers in his jacket, pulling him closer.

“Ever been trapped in an elevator before?” he asked, his lips on your neck. He reached behind himself and without even looking, hit the emergency button. The elevator lurched to a halt, the lights flashing, a horn blaring. He sighed heavily, took off his jacket, and yanked his knife out of his back pocket. He knelt on the floor, popped open the electrical door and within seconds the alarm stopped and the lights cut out, leaving the two of you entirely in the dark.

“Dean?” you asked, blinking rapidly.

You heard him moving and then his hard body pressed against yours. “I got you,” he murmured. He pushed off your jacket, letting it fall to the floor. He took a hold of the bottom of your sweater, pulling it over your head.

“Someone is going to catch us,” you murmured, your voice shaking with either nerves or desire, you weren’t sure which.

“Nobody will be here for a while,” Dean replied. “What I did? They have to fix it from in here.” He kneaded your breast, plucking at the nipple through the thin material of your bra while he sucked at the sensitive skin beneath your ear. He pulled up the skirt you were wearing with his free hand, his fingers slipping into the tiny bikini underwear you were wearing.

Your head fell back against the wall, sighing as his finger slowly circled your clit and his mouth moved over your neck. He pulled the cup of your bra down, his entire hand now covering your breast, roughly massaging it. One finger slipped between your slick folds, wet with desire.

Your rubbed a hand over his hardening cock, still trapped behind the thick fabric of his jeans. He growled, pushing himself against your hand. “I need you to touch me, Y/N.” His voice was thick with want, deeper than usual, a low rumble that sent chills racing down your spine.

You opened his jeans, gasping with delight when you discovered there was only that one barrier between your hand and him. You pushed the bothersome clothing down and took him in your hand, stroking his length hard and fast. He groaned, his hips rocking, pushing himself into the tight circle of your fist. He pushed another finger inside you, moving them in a come hither motion that sent your mind reeling, his thumb pressed against your swollen clit.

You pushed yourself down on his questing fingers, fucking yourself on the thick digits, squirming with need, your hand sliding up and down his cock, precome coating your fingers. The sounds of sex filled the elevator, skin sliding against skin, pants and moans, the needs of two people desperate for the other’s touch.

“Take them off,” Dean demanded, his fingers brushing against your wet underwear as he pulled them free, stepping away from you.

You’d barely kicked them free before Dean was picking you up, his hands under your ass, slamming you into the wall as he attacked your mouth, his kisses proof that you’d been apart for far too long. He held you with one arm, lined his cock up with your entrance and pushed into you, filling you completely. He braced himself with one hand, thrusting his hips hard and fast, growling low in back of his throat. You dug your fingers into his shoulders, holding onto fistfuls of his shirt, biting your lip to hold back your screams of pleasure. Every muscle in your body tensed as the fire rolled through you, the coil deep inside you snapping as you came, hard. Dean pulled you down onto him, slamming into you several more times before he let loose with a strangled gasp.

He kissed you, this time slow and easy, then set you on your feet. He shuffled around in the dark, eventually finding what he was looking for, because a single beam of light suddenly illuminated the wall beside you. He put the flashlight in his mouth, buttoned his pants, then made quick work of the electrical panel. The alarm started to blare and the emergency lights clicked on. You grabbed your clothes, putting them back in place, while Dean put his jacket back on. He pressed one last kiss to your mouth, then he hit the emergency button, restarting the elevator.

When the doors slid open, back in the lobby, two security guards and a repairman stood in front of you, dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Dean took your hand and tugged you after him out of the elevator. “Guess we’ll take the stairs,” he said with a smirk.


End file.
